Teenage Dream
by TSLOD
Summary: One shot. Love is amazing, love is magical, Especially when you hit your head on the top of your desk. Cailey


_**You think I'm pretty,**_

_**Without any makeup on,**_

_**You think I'm funny,**_

_**When I tell the punch line wrong**_

_**I know you get me,**_

_**So I let my walls come down,**_

_**Down.**_

Bailey walked into her cabin and dumped her books on her floor and slumped into her desk chair. For the last year this had pretty much been her routine. Bailey brushed her light brown hair out of her face and pulled her laptop on top of her light blue coloured skinny jeans.

"Goose darn it, where the heck is the charger for this thing?" Bailey mumbled to her self. She put the laptop back onto the desk top and crouched under her desk to look for a cord attached to an adapter that eventually went into the wall.

"You know, you're not very observant."

Bailey squealed as she jumped up in surprise and hit her head on the hard wood of her desk top.

"Owww!" Bailey moaned as she rubbed her head. Cody, as he was the one who startled her, got up from her bed and helped his girlfriend up and sat her on her bed.

"You okay?" Cody asked sympathetically, Bailey nodded and hugged Cody's small figure.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" Cody asked, confused. Bailey looked up at Cody's bluey grey eyes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"No."

Cody smiled and kissed his girlfriend back. He put his hand on Bailey's soft cheek as she put her hand around Cody's neck.

_**Before you met me, **_

_**I was alright**_,

_**But things were kinda heavy,**_

_**You brought me to life,**_

_**Now every February,**_

_**You'll be my valentine,**_

_**Valentine**_

Cody gently pushed Bailey on to her back as he gently went on top of her, not breaking away from this kiss. He let out a soft moan as Bailey pushed her tongue in to his mouth. Cody broke away from the kiss and looked into Bailey's big brown eyes.

"So you want to know the reason I came in?"

"Okay, tell me." Bailey smiled.

"I have no idea." Cody smiled back.

"You just love me so much, you had to see me." Bailey giggled. Cody flipped his golden blond hair and grinned.

"Yes, I shall use that as my reason."

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_

_**No regrets, **_

_**Just love**_

Bailey broke away from the kiss and looked up at Cody and bit her bottom lip.

"Cody, I think I'm ready… to go the next step."

Cody rolled off Bailey and lay beside her on his back and looked up at the pasty white ceiling.

"You sure?" Cody asked surprised.

"Positive."

"But what about protection, I have never had sex, and I have no idea how to use a… a" Cody paused and looked at Bailey.

"Condom?" Bailey smiled

"Yeah, that."

"Don't worry, London has some in her top draw and even some morning after pills. I doubt I'll get pregnant. No, wait, I know I won't get pregnant any time soon." Bailey assured, Cody was still hesitant. "But, wouldn't you want to go somewhere more romantic? We dock in Thailand next week and there are some really nice exotic places we can… do it… in."

"I can't, I'm helping London find her grandma and stuff for the whole weekend. And besides, this is romantic, it is so much better if it isn't planned. And by the way, Moose's idea of romantic is taking a girl to a pig pen and having lunch." Bailey said as she put her head softly on Cody's chest. Cody sighed and gently stroked Bailey's hair with his fingers.

"Okay" Cody finally said. "I'm ready."

_**We can dance, **_

_**Until we die,**_

_**You and I**_

_**We'll be young forever.**_

Bailey sat up and lay on Cody's body. Cody nervously put his hand on her back and made his way down to her bottom and squeezed it. Bailey moaned in to his mouth and started kissing him harder.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a,**_

_**Teenage Dream, **_

_**The way you turn me on,**_

She sat up on to Cody stomach and looked at Cody. Any feeling of nerves he previously had seemed to disappear and was replaced with the feelings of anticipation and lust. Bailey pulled Cody up so his back was leaning against the back meatal frame of her bed. She put her fingers underneath the bottom of his green 'peace' shirt. Bailey started lifting his shirt as he lifted his arms to help her remove his shirt. Once finally removed, she started kissing his chest and neck as Cody let small moans escape from his mouth.

_**I can't sleep,**_

_**Let's runaway,**_

_**And don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

Cody flipped over Bailey so he was now on top and she was on the bottom. He removed her pink jumper and put his hand under her dark blue tank top and worked his way to her breasts. Cody started kissing Bailey again as his left hand worked with Bailey's left breast. Bailey moaned loudly into Cody's mouth as she slightly arched her back. Cody pulled Bailey up with him and removed her top, only breaking away from this kiss shortly as Bailey's tank top pulled over her head. He laid her back down as he continued to kiss her. Cody could feel himself getting hard agents his boxers and Bailey could feel her underwear getting wet.

_**My heart stopes, **_

_**When you look at me,**_

_**Just one touch,**_

_**Now baby I believe,**_

_**This is real,**_

_**So take a chance,**_

_**And don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back.**_

Cody unclipped Bailey's plain purple bra and watched her breasts as they were released. He bent down and sucked her right breast as his left hand continued to rub and squeeze the left one. Bailey breathed Cody's name as her body shivered at each touch of Cody's mouth sucking on her erected nipple. She put her fingers through his hair as Cody switched breasts.

_**We drove to Cali,**_

_**And got drunk on the beach,**_

_**Got a hotel room,**_

_**Built a fort out of sheets,**_

_**I finally found you,**_

_**My missing puzzle piece,**_

_**I'm complete**_

After Cody finished with Bailey's breasts, he worked his way down to her lower body, kissing her skin softly. Cody moved his hand down to Bailey's light blue skinny jeans and unclipped them and pulled them off to her knees. Bailey kicked them off and kicked them off the bed. Cody then moved his hand to her purple matching underwear and pulled it down to her knees. Bailey kicked it off as well and waited for Cody to continue. Cody put his head in between Bailey's legs and started softly kissing her area. Bailey put her hands in Cody's soft golden blonde hair and moaned his name. Cody could fill his pants getting tighter and tighter every time Bailey moaned his name.

_**Let's go all the way tonight,**_

_**No regrets, **_

_**Just love**_

Cody moved his tongue around Bailey's area. She could feel herself nearing her climax so she pushed Cody's head away. Bailey softly pushed Cody down as he went on the bottom again and Bailey sat on top. She rubbed his enlarged member through his pants as Cody moaned silently.

_**We can dance,**_

_**Until we die,**_

_**You and I,**_

_**We'll be young forever**_

Bailey unclipped Cody's black skinny jeans and pulled them down to his knees, just like Cody did to her. And just as the same as Bailey, he kicked them off the bed. Bailey paused and looked at Cody with a bit of confusion.

"I've never touched one before" Bailey said, like she was dazed.

"It's okay, it won't hurt you" Cody smiled.

Bailey smiled back and pulled Cody's boxers down and looked at his enlarged penis. She stroked it a little with her index finger before softly gripping it with her hand. Cody closed his eyes in pleasure as Bailey started to move her hand in an up and down motion.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a,**_

_**Teenage Dream,**_

_**The way you turn me on,**_

_**I can't sleep,**_

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

Bailey stoped thrusting her hand and looked at Cody who opened his eyes and looked at Bailey. She smiled at him and bent down and put her mouth over his member. Cody loudly moaned Bailey's name as she did so. Bailey moved her tongue to the head of his penis and circled it then moved her head down again. Cody could feel his climax fast approaching but didn't want Bailey to stop, as this was his first time he did anything like this with Bailey.

_**My heart stopes,**_

_**When you look at me,**_

_**Just one touch,**_

_**Now baby I believe,**_

_**This is real,**_

_**So take a chance,**_

_**And don't ever look back**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

Bailey sat back up and gave Cody a mischievous grin. "You're going to have to wait for that" Bailey said as she lay on to Cody's bare skin. Both teenagers felt more turned on at the touch of each others skin on theirs.

_**I might get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,**_

_**Be a teenage dream tonight**_

Cody put his hand behind her neck and brought her down to his lips. Their tongues danced with each others at a fast pace. Bailey pulled away and looked down at Cody. "Should we get under the covers?"

Cody looked up at her and removed his hand from her neck to the side of Bailey's face, gently stroking her cheeks.

"Yeah" Cody responded softly.

_**I'll let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,**_

_**Be a Teenage Dream tonight.**_

Once under the covers, they both looked at each other. Bailey underneath Cody. Bailey nervously fumbled for the condom she previously put on her bedside table next to her chicken alarm clock. Once in her hand she looked at Cody. "Do you want to put it on, or do I?" Bailey asked nervously. "Oh, um, I think I do, you know, put it on, my self." Cody responded back, obvious he was more nervous then Bailey. Once properly fitted with the condom, Cody looked down at Bailey.

"You ready?"

"Take me"

_**(You-u-u make me-e) Feel like I'm living a,**_

_**Teenage Dream,**_

_**The way you turn me on**_

Cody guided his penis into Bailey's tight hole. Bailey winced in pain as Cody slowly entered her.

"Oh, my god, Bailey am I hurting you?" Cody panicked as he started to pull out.

"No, keep going, it just hurts a little for a girl the first time he has sex. Keep going Cody, I know you're not hurting me deliberately" Bailey assured. Cody held his breath as he started to enter her again.

_**I can't sleep,**_

_**Let's runaway,**_

_**And don't ever look back, **_

_**Don't ever look back**_

Cody started thrusting slowly in to Bailey. The more he thrusted the less it hurt. Cody looked up at Bailey, who was now starting to feel pleasure in stead of pain. Cody started thrusting harder into Bailey, moaning her name softly. Bailey put her hands on Cody's shoulder and closed her eyes, slightly digging her nails into his back.

_**My heart stopes, **_

_**When you look at me,**_

_**Just one touch, **_

_**Now baby I believe,**_

_**This is real,**_

_**So take a chance,**_

_**And don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

Cody started thrusting harder and harder in to Bailey as Bailey loudly called his name. Cody could feel he coming closer to his climax but didn't want to come before Bailey, so he slowed down. "Oh my god, Cody!" Bailey yelled as she sat against Cody so he was thrusting into her at a different angle. Cody moaned Bailey's name loudly as he thrusted into her as fast as his lower body could go. They didn't care if any one around them could hear or what they would say, all that mattered was that they were shearing this together, and they couldn't care less what the others were saying about them.

_**I might get your heart racing,**_

_**In my skin tight jeans,**_

_**Be a Teenage Dream tonight.**_

Bailey could feel her climax approaching fast. She tightened herself around Cody which made him call Bailey's name loudly again. Bailey and Cody climaxed at the same time. Both body's jolting and shaking at the hight of their climax. Both lasting at least 30 seconds.

_**I'll let you put your hands on me,**_

_**In my skin tight jeans,**_

_**Be a Teenage Dream tonight.**_

Cody slowly pulled out and pulled the completely full condom off his penis and put it beside the bed. He flopped next to Bailey and put his arm around her. "That really was amazing." Said Cody as he kissed Bailey on the side of the cheek.

"Cody, I love you"

"I love you too Bailey"

Cody and Bailey kissed one last time then fell asleep in each other's arms. Not caring that half the people in the corridor heard them or when London came in she screamed and ran out or that Zack snuck in and took a picture and silently congratulated his little brother. Cody and Bailey had shared something that they could only share with one person and neither of them regretted it. It was all out of love.

**© Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, 2010**

**A/N: This is my first one shot and M rated fanfic, I really hope you guys like it! Before I posted it I showed my closest friends and they really liked it so, hopefully you guys like it to. **

**Any way, please review (I know, it is annoying to ask, but it is the best way I can improve my fan fics) and let me know on how I can improve. :)**


End file.
